<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New to You by PrimeBubbleLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925325">New to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad'>PrimeBubbleLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Feels, Tentacles, They/Themrey, alien genetalia, nb benrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey is alone in their cell after a very rough day from the treatment they receive in Black Mesa. Luckily their best friend Tommy comes to visit them every night.<br/>However the usual comfort becomes more intimate as Tommy wanted to make Benrey really feel loved for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Tommy Coolatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Massive love for the server helping me do this and encouraging me :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy clocked off from his shift, he grabbed a couple of sodas and a large packet of crisps to take with him downstairs to the stairs. A skip in his step as he hurried down.</p><p>Benrey was alone in their cell again, leaning against the wall hugging themselves, angry and just trying to relax after the testing they endured at the hands of those rotten scientists. Benrey was eagerly waiting for Tommy for his usual nightly visits once he had completed his day’s work to hang out with best bud Benrey. Most of the time they’d happily chat, or Tommy will bring his switch to play games, he was such a good friend. The two have been growing closer and closer since they had met. Benrey felt their chest swell at the thought of him, this was a normal thing to feel yes? Tommy was sweet, caring, funny, cute…-</p><p>Yeah. Great friend. Benrey much enjoys the part of the day when their best friend comes to see them.</p><p>But today had been awful, Benrey could deal with the usual dirty looks, the shoves here and there. But the tests were brutal, they felt so used, like they have no purpose other than to be poked at and cut up. To be shocked and pulled and restrained. To be denied every single day to return to the life they once lived. Benrey pulled their beanie over their face and let out a strained whimper, their clothes dirty from having to sleep on the ground and only getting to wash once a week. But once Tommy arrived, he’ll make it better. Previously Tommy would hold them and let Benrey rant about the shit going on, but as they've been growing really Tommy had started to spend the whole night there with Benrey snuggled up to them, then at times holding hands when walking through black mesa. Benrey thought it must just be to keep them safe. Or the familiarity of having another alien in his life, some of their nights spent just singing sweet voice when neither really knew what to say but wanted to convey how they felt in the language special to them both, Benrey felt happy with him.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey’s train of thought was cut off once they heard the sound of a key unlocking the cell door, usually Benrey would be overjoyed but tonight… Tommy seemed to notice as the taller man immediately was by their side, kneeling and putting aside the snacks. Benrey couldn’t bring themselves to look at Tommy, probably ruined his night having to deal with their pathet-</p><p>“B-Benrey…?” Shit, focus.</p><p>“Wha…?” Benrey managed to look up at Tommy, tears swelling in their eyes. “T-Tommy…!” Benrey tried to grin but Tommy could see the pain in their eyes. It hurt to see his best friend like this.</p><p>“H-Hey Benrey, you uh, w-w-what happened?” Tommy leaned against the wall to sit more comfortably while holding an arm out for Benrey. Benrey didn’t hesitate and laid against Tommy, feeling safe when he's around. Feeling waned, cared for, seen as a person.</p><p>“Just uh… more shit tests bro. Not a lot of uh, fun…” They mumbled out, Tommy’s arm around their shoulders and his thumb brushing against the fabric of their jumper. Benrey rested their face onto Tommy’s chest, feeling Tommy’s chest press against their face with each breath he took.</p><p>“W-w-what did they d-do this time…?” Tommy asked, Benrey just buried their face more into Tommy’s chest. Just wanting to have it put behind them and not deal with this feeling. Instead wanting to just feel Tommy’s gentle touch. Tommy took the hint and didn’t press, they grabbed one of the sodas and offered it to Benrey. Benrey took the soda and drank, it felt good to get something after only being given the café sloppy shit for breakfast. Tommy munched on some chips while Benrey continued to be curled up against Tommy’s side. Benrey wanted to be closer, this was helping but… they wanted more, Benrey pressed closer to Tommy, their sides and hips pressed together. Tommy brought both of his arms around Benrey and pulled them closer, Benrey ending up in Tommy’s lap. This was better.</p><p>The feeling of being encased in Tommy’s arms, Tommy’s warmth radiating onto their own body, his heartbeat against their face. Benrey took a moment to ground themselves through the beating of Tommy’s heart, it was at a slightly fast pace but strong. Tommy’s arms were around Benrey’s body, he softly started to stroke Benrey’s beanie head and holding them close. Tommy slide his hand up Benrey’s beanie, feeling the unwashed hair but still rubbing his fingers between the locks, he heard Benrey give a sigh and lean into his touch. Tommy continued to rub their head before slowly trailing his hand down Benrey’s neck then feeling the line of their spine which caused the other to shiver.</p><p>“D-did that feel bad…?” Tommy asked worriedly, thinking he’d hurt them. Benrey shook their head.</p><p>“N-no bro its uh, its cool, was uh, nice…” Benrey admitted, Tommy nodded and continued to stroke down their back gently, Benrey sighing calmly at the feeling of Tommy’s touch. Tommy looked down at Benrey and wondered, he wanted to get closer, the way he’s seen some people in the facility be.</p><p>Tommy thought about what he has seen some people do, when they’re very close and they’re always smiling. Kissing? That’s what it was called right? Tommy trailed a hand down Benrey’s face and tilted their head up to look at him. Benrey’s eyes glowed as they looked up at Tommy.</p><p>“You uh, w-w-want to kiss?” Tommy asked, his face growing warm.</p><p>Benrey’s brain paused for a moment as they processed, they looked at Tommy’s lips and nodded.</p><p>“Uh… sure, yeah.” They replied, Tommy gulped and held Benrey’s cheek in his palm. Benrey’s breath hitched as they felt Tommy’s hand on their face, Tommy slowly pulled Benrey’s face closer and tried his best to do kiss the way he's seen other humans do it, pressing their lips together. Benrey started to feel a little overwhelmed with the closeness but they feel safe in Tommy’s hold. They soon were lost in the moment against Tommy’s soft lips.</p><p>Once the two had gotten used to feeling so close, Tommy let his instincts take over and was able to get his lips to properly kiss Benrey, wrapping his arms around them tightly. Benrey did their best to copy Tommy and rested their hands on Tommy's shoulders, pulling him closer as their body felt heated. Tommy’s lips were much softer compared to Benrey’s chapped lips, but he didn’t care, the feeling of Benrey’s lips against his was indescribable and filled him with joy. Benrey however, was getting more and more flooded with emotions as the kiss went on. They never wanted to let go, Tommy's lips soft and gentle against theirs, Benrey brought their hands up to Tommy's face and ran their thumbs along his soft skin, wanting to feel him more but unsure what it is they want</p><p>Tommy broke the kiss to lean into Benrey's hand, causing a small whine from Benrey who wasn't ready to end the kiss. But the look of Tommy melting at their palm made their chest tighten and want to see more.</p><p>Tommy's never felt such a touch before, but it felt so right with Benrey. He softly nuzzled into Benrey's hand and looked at Benrey with adoring eyes. Benrey trailed their thumb against Tommy's lips, slightly wet from the kissing, they wanted to really take note of Tommy's features, watching Tommy's slightly quickened breathing making Benrey's stomach do flips. Tommy’s face had a trail of freckles traveling from cheek to cheek along with the bridge of his nose. His eyes changing from human brown to glowing yellow with snakelike pupils. Tommy felt bliss from simply feeling Benrey’s sweet touch on his face, he wanted Benrey to feel like this, it is what he came down to do after all. To make them feel good. He brought his hands up to caress Benrey's face. Benrey was slightly startled at first but once they processed what was happening and that Tommy would never hurt them, the feeling of another's soft touch overtook and they could only stare into Tommy's eyes. Tommy held Benrey's face in their palm while the other hand felt along their jawline then back up to feel Benrey's rougher skin, tracing a gentle thumb along the scar on their cheek. Benrey’s skin was of a blue tint, they didn’t want to fully hide that they were not human. Their one yellow eye and one black eye with a yellow pupil shone brightly in the darkening cell as the was setting. Benrey shivered in Tommy's arms, still seated on his lap, their height difference making Benrey snug and fitting in Tommy's embrace as their face was at Tommy’s chest. Tommy's thumb felt along Benrey's lips to which they instinctually kissed his thumb. Causing Tommy to fluster as he wasn't expecting it but watched intensely as Benrey kissed along his thumb. Tommy's other hand trailed down to Benrey's neck, while Benrey was still kissing Tommy's hand, he felt along Benrey's pulse and could feel how much their heart was racing. He leaned down and kissed Benrey's lips again, letting his hands free roam and hoping it was right. Benrey squirmed needily under Tommy's hands as they kissed, letting out a slight gasp when Tommy's hands were on their chest, his fingers brushing over their clothed nipples. Benrey was the one to break the kiss this time to then place kisses along Tommy's face, noticing it had a similar effect to their hands touching him. Tommy closed his eyes as he felt Benrey putting wet kisses along his chin and jawline. Benrey couldn't help but feel their body heat up with each little noise Tommy made, each breath hitch, each twitch, each gasp, it sent electrical shivers down their spine.</p><p>Tommy's face burned as Benrey kissed him, it was all new, but he enjoyed every second, if anything his body was screaming for more but still yet to know what that more was. Hoping they were going to discover together. Tommy ran his hands through Benrey's hair at the back of their head, Benrey purred at it and gripped onto Tommy more.</p><p>"Tommy..." Benrey breathed out, Tommy felt like he had been jolted by a wire but in a good way. Tommy gently pulled Benrey's head back and started returning the favour, only this time kissing from their jaw and travelled down to their neck, feeling the warm skin against his lips. Benrey shuddered and let out a gaspy moan as Tommy had kissed a certain spot that sent a wave of unexpected pleasure, Tommy was unsure what exactly it was, but he felt like he needed to hear it again. He kissed that same spot and he felt Benrey squirm and their breath shaky from it, one of their hands holding Tommy's head to their neck. Tommy relaxed knowing he was making Benrey feel good. Tommy opened his mouth more when kissing Benrey's throat, the hot breath and wetness from Tommy's mouth made Benrey sing out sweet voice, their body rubbing against Tommy's instinctually.</p><p>Tommy moaned against Benrey's neck, Benrey was squirming directly on top of his crotch, he felt something down there but was unsure, it was like something was swelling. He tried to pay no attention to it as he kissed Benrey's neck and lowered. Benrey's jumper unfortunately stopping his trail of kisses.</p><p>Tommy wanted to see more; he's seen Benrey before but he didn't really look as those moments were not ones either of them wanted to think about during this time. But now, Tommy wanted to see them, to make all of them feel good. Tommy pulled away to look at Benrey, a line of saliva on their neck from his kisses and a drool of sweet voice coming from Benrey's mouth, their eyes were hazed but then they whined.</p><p>"w-why'd you stop bro...?" Benrey asked, their eyes pleading for more. Tommy gulped a little at the sight.</p><p>"C-can I uh... um... t-t-take your shirt off...?" He asked, gently tugging at the jumper. Benrey gulped but nodded, helping Tommy remove the jumper and they shivered at the cold air hitting their skin. Benrey looked away, being embarrassed of the scars riddling their body. Deep surgical scars running down their frame or from times Tommy did not want to point out to Benrey. Benrey’s chest rose and fell fast, Tommy's hands cupped at Benrey's pecks, feeling the toned muscle, he curiously felt their nipples with his thumbs which caused Benrey to moan and buck their hips.</p><p>"holy shit bro..."</p><p>Tommy giggled at their reaction and continued rolling his thumbs over them, smiling at Benrey's moans. Benrey scooted closer and sat directly on Tommy's crotch, Tommy let out a surprised moan and they both looked down to see their pants tented, Benrey stared as they panted against Tommy, he reached down and palmed Benrey's tent that was damp, Benrey whined and bucked slightly.</p><p>"f-feels good..."</p><p>Benrey looked at Tommy and then felt like it was unfair that he was dressed. They reached over and took Tommy’s tie into their hand.</p><p>"Off? Please and thank you? Let Benny see?" Benrey asked, their claws tugging slightly on Tommy's tie. Tommy chuckled with a small blush and nodded.</p><p>"S-s-sure." Tommy took off his tie and jacket, then moving to his buttoned shirt. Benrey stared at Tommy's top half once the shirt was removed, eyes darting to all the little details, Tommy’s skin looked just as smooth, small freckles scattered across him. His chest had a singular deep scar on the left peck, he had small and light chest hair, the hair became thicker downward to his stomach. Tommy took Benrey's hands in his and pressed them onto his chest.</p><p>"C-can you... touch me too...?" Tommy asked. Benrey nodded and let their hands feel, one had circling the soft chest hair while the other traced the scar, it was old, but they could feel the texture difference. Benrey pressed their face against Tommy's chest, feeling his heartbeat and chest hairs against their face, it was almost too perfect as Tommy removed their beanie to stroke their head with his gentle hands. Benrey's hands slid down from Tommy’s chest to his sides, feeling the soft smooth skin, the warm sensations and Tommy breathing against them making heat and an ache pool between their legs. Benrey and Tommy's hands were all over each other, Benrey's were feeling up his sides while Tommy kissed at Benrey's neck and felt down to their stomach and Vline, thumbs kneading at the flesh above their pants’ waistline. Tommy curiously pulled at Benrey's pants, Benrey leaned back to give him room and Tommy put his hand inside their pants, feeling something thick and wet in their pants. Benrey moaned at feeling Tommy's hands around their sensitive length, Tommy used his other hand to pull off their pants and boxers to properly see, Benrey had a slit, it was swollen and wet with slick while a thick tentacle dick was coming out the top of it, leaking and warm against Tommy's hand. The appendage curling around Tommy’s hand, leaking blue pre. Benrey whined and gripped at Tommy's shoulders, sweet voice floating out.</p><p>"Y-you're okay... I got you..." Tommy kissed Benrey's head, trying to not overwhelm them too much.</p><p>"T-tommy..." They moaned, Tommy took note of what made them feel good and stroked along their dick in which earned a drawn-out moan, Tommy rested his head against Benrey's, feeling their hot breath against his skin.</p><p>"Y-you're g-gorgeous..." Tommy whispered, making Benrey squirm and thrust into his hand, slick dripping onto Tommy's crotch as if it wasn't already wet. Benrey reached down and clawed Tommy's belt off by accident, Tommy didn't care though and took the broken belt off. He let go of Benrey for a second so they could get his pants off. Benrey watched eagerly, they’ve never seen Tommy under the work clothes before. Benrey found that Tommy had a similar cock as them, only it was yellow. His had more ridges and was poking out of an equally as wet slit. Benrey didn’t get too long to savour the moment as Tommy was quick to return to jerking Benrey off but this time Benrey reached down to stroke Tommy's length. Both of their moans filling the room as they joined pleasure, seeing only the admiration in each other's eyes and the tenderness of their bodies together. Along with both of them moaning out sweet-voice which illuminated the cell room in beautiful shades of purple and pink. Benrey presses themselves closer to Tommy, Tommy falling back and leaning against the wall now with Benrey on top, Tommy's hands fell by his sides to brace himself while Benrey had Tommy's body for support, the two of them panting in sync and their heated bodies together. Their dicks touching and pulsing in need, Tommy kissed Benrey's lips and felt his cock curl around Benrey's, their wetness providing sweet soft fiction setting their nerves on fire. Benrey shut their eyes tightly and moaned into the kiss, Tommy moved to stable himself enough against the wall to run his hands down their back and cup Benrey's rear, softly feeling their squishy flesh. Benrey could only hang onto Tommy like their life depended on it, grinding their crotches together, slick coating their thighs and pooling under Tommy's ass. Tommy's cock squeezed Benrey's, Benrey couldn't help themselves and reached down to grasp both of them into their hand and stroked. Tommy broke the kiss to moan loud, Benrey's hand felt amazing and a long beam of rust to pink sweet voice escaped Tommy’s mouth.</p><p>"B-benrey...!" Tommy bucked his hips and came hard, making a mess all over himself. Hearing Tommy say their name in such passion sent Benrey off the edge as they let out a beam of plum sweet voice and came on Tommy's stomach and chest, some of it getting on themselves. Exhausted, Benrey collapsed beside Tommy, their head on Tommy's chest that was not jizzed on. Tommy took a moment to process what had happened, coming down from the high. He held Benrey close with one arm with the other hoisted himself to lay on the floor more comfortably. They smelled of sex but to them it didn't matter, all Tommy could see was Benrey, and all Benrey could feel and think about was Tommy.</p><p>Tommy stroked Benrey's now wet with sweat hair.</p><p>"A-a-are you okay...?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"Fuck yeah bro... was uh, uh definitely… total poggers..." was all Benrey could say, their brain rather fried at the moment. Tommy smiled and kissed Benrey's head, their eyes closed. Tommy heard Benrey snore quietly, he smiled and held them closer, they can worry about the mess later. For now, each other was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope ya enjoyed :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>